


As Gay As They Come

by ahsokaa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: While on a mission with their masters, Ahsoka and Barriss pretend to date in order to put an end to Lux’s unwanted advances.





	1. In Which Ahsoka is Sick of Lux and Decides to Do Something About It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesbians everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lesbians+everywhere).



Ahsoka rounded the corner and narrowly avoided colliding into Barriss. The other girl gave her a questioning look and opened her mouth to speak, but Ahsoka interrupted.

“Quick, there’s no time for questions,” she spoke hastily. “I need you to kiss me.”

“What?!” Barriss practically yelled, face turning slightly pink.

“I’ll explain later, just- please?” Ahsoka shot her a pleading look. Barriss gave her a slight nod and immediately Ahsoka’s mouth was on her own, lips warm and soft. Ahsoka’s hands found their way to Barriss’ waist as she pulled the other girl closer. Barriss sighed as Ahsoka deepened the kiss, shoving her up against a nearby wall. Ahsoka’s hands started to lower when they heard someone cough, causing the two to bolt apart, red faced and breathless.

In front of them stood Lux Bonteri, awkwardly shuffling and staring at his feet. “Hello Ahsoka,” he mumbled, still not making eye contact, “And who’s this?”

“I’m-” Barriss began, but Ahsoka interrupted before she was able to introduce herself.

“This is Barriss Offee, another Jedi in training,” Ahsoka said confidently, “and my girlfriend.”  


Lux looked up. “I didn’t realize you were-”  


“A lesbian?” Ahsoka finished, smiling. “Yep, I’m as gay as they come.” Barriss blushed a little harder. Despite having just made out with the other girl, she hadn’t known this. “So, did you need something Lux?”

“I just- I wanted to- never mind,” he stammered.

“Okay, see you later then!” Ahsoka smiled brightly and grabbed Barriss’ hand, leading them back to her own quarters. Ahsoka perched herself on the edge of the bed and gestured for Barriss to do the same.

“What the hell is going on?” Barriss asked immediately, shocking Ahsoka. She could count the number of times her fellow padawan had sworn in front of her on one hand.

“That guy out there, that’s Lux Bonteri. He’s a known separatist who also happens to have a huge crush on me. The last time I saw him, he spent the entire time hitting on me and making me feel uncomfortable. I couldn’t handle that again, so I just thought, maybe if he thought I was already seeing someone-”

“He’d leave you alone,” Barriss finished.

Ahsoka nodded. 

“But why me?” Barriss questioned.

“Well it’s not like I was going to make out with Anakin,” she said, making a disgusted face.

Barriss giggled at the look on her friend’s face. “Okay fair enough.” Her face grew serious. “But doesn’t this go against the code?”

“We’re not actually dating, so who cares?” Ahsoka said nonchalantly. 

Barriss breathed deeply and looked back at the other girl. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me obsessing over Star Wars at ahsokaa.tumblr.com


	2. In Which Lux Still Hasn't Learned His Lesson

Ahsoka could feel Lux’s eyes on her as she ate breakfast with Anakin the next morning. She was sure her master could feel it too as he shot her a curious look.

“What’s the deal with that guy?” he asked, gesturing toward Lux in a way that Ahsoka was certain was far less subtle than he thought. 

“Ugh, don’t ask,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I’ve got it under control.”

“Just remember snips, attachment is forbidden by the Jedi code,” Anakin lectured, though his tone was somewhat mocking. 

“Wow, so not interested,” she scoffed. 

“Okay, okay,” Anakin said, putting his hands up in surrender. Just then, Barriss approached their table. 

“Good morning, Ahsoka. Good morning, Master Skywalker,” she said politely. 

“Hi Barriss!” Ahsoka smiled warmly. Anakin waved at the young girl. “Good morning, Barriss. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I need to speak with Padawan Tano,” she said. “Privately please,” she added a little quieter. 

“Of course, I was just leaving,” Anakin said as he stood up from the table. He placed a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. “See you later, Snips. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes, but smiled at him as he walked away.

Once Anakin left, Barriss took a seat next to Ahsoka. Ahsoka looked around the mostly empty cafeteria. Aside from herself and Barriss, only a few clone troopers and Lux remained.

“Lux is watching,” Ahsoka said quietly. “Hold my hand.”

Barriss blushed, but did as the other girl instructed.

“Now what did you want to talk about, babe?” Ahsoka said, smiling sweetly.

“He can’t hear us, you know,” Barriss pointed out.

“I’m just staying in character,” Ahsoka said, shrugging her shoulders. Smiling, she leaned over and kissed Barriss’ cheek. Barriss felt her face heat up and all of the sudden she couldn’t help but notice how close Ahsoka really was. She’d always tried to ignore her feelings for her fellow padawan, but their current circumstances were making it difficult. She averted her eyes, refusing to make eye contact with Ahsoka when her gaze landed on the clock on the wall. She shot up in her seat.

“Oh no! I’m supposed to be meditating with Master Luminara right now,” Barriss cried out. “Want to meet in your quarters later?”

Ahsoka nodded in agreement and waved goodbye to her friend. She sat in silence for a few moments, letting out a sigh of relief. She hoped the other girl hadn’t sensed her nervousness. Ahsoka prided herself on maintaining a calm exterior, but on the inside, she felt anything but. Ahsoka had had a crush on Barriss from the moment they’d met, and as they spent more time together, it had only gotten worse. This was just icing on the cake. At least their fake relationship had given Ahsoka a chance to act out some of her of her desires, especially since Barriss seemed more than happy to go along with them. 

Ahsoka pushed these thoughts aside and stood up from the table. She was supposed to meet her own master soon to meditate, so she made her way down the corridor to reach the garden. As she walked, she noticed the faint sound of footsteps behind her, getting closer and closer. She stopped, turning around to be met by the face of Lux Bonteri. 

“Hello Ahsoka,” Lux said, stepping toward her. Uneasiness rose in her stomach as she backed away.

“Hi Lux,” she said cautiously. “Do you need something?”

“Just wanted to talk,” he said. “So, how long have you and Barriss been an item?”

“A few months,” she replied, looking into his eyes.

“Have you ever had a boyfriend?” he questioned.

“No,” she said, eyeing him suspiciously. “What are you getting at?”

“It’s just, how do you know you’re a lesbian if you’ve never been with a guy before?”

Ahsoka felt anger boil inside her. “Do you know how insulting that is?”

Lux seemed to have not heard her. “Kiss me, Ahsoka. I’m sure if you did, you’d change your mind.”

Ahsoka’s fist connected with Lux’s jaw before she even processed what she was doing. Lux cried out in pain, falling to the floor in front of her.

“Leave me alone,” she snarled. And with that, she walked away, leaving him lying on the hard floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder that lesbians who have dated men in the past are still lesbians. Just wanted to throw that out there.
> 
> Also, thanks to luminoussbeings and dcrthkenobi for reading over this for me. I love u both.
> 
> I can be found at ahsokaa.tumblr.com. Come talk to me about how gay Ahsoka is.


	3. In Which Ahsoka is Still Very Gay

“I just don’t understand why I’m in trouble,” Ahsoka whined, crossing her arms.

“You broke his jaw Ahsoka,” Anakin explained as calmly as he could, though Ahsoka could tell he was holding back laughter.

“So? He deserved it,” she shot back. 

“Even if that’s true, it’s still not the Jedi way,” he tried to reason.

“Well, what would you have done?”

Anakin crossed his arms, a scowl forming on his face. “It doesn’t matter what I would have done.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. After her confrontation with Lux, Anakin had insisted on meeting in her quarters to discuss her actions. It was the kind of thing Obi Wan would have done, but Anakin was nothing like his former master. She could tell he was trying, but she could sense that deep down, he was proud of her for sticking up for herself. 

“I’m sorry, okay? Just don’t expect me to say that to him.”

Anakin opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door.  


When he returned a moment later, Barriss was with him. He looked at Ahsoka, exasperation apparent on his face.

“We’re not done talking about this, Snips.” He let out a sigh. “I’ll see you later.” 

Barriss took a seat on the bed next to Ahsoka, giving her a questioning look. “What was that all about?”

Ahsoka rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “I sort of… punched Lux in the face,” She mumbled.

“You did WHAT?” Barriss looked at her in disbelief.

Ahsoka buried her hands in her face. “I know, it’s bad.”

Barriss put a comforting hand on her friend’s knee. “It’s going to be okay, Ahsoka. You’re a great Jedi; this doesn’t change that.”

A warm feeling filled Ahsoka as she looked up at Barriss. Suddenly, the other girl seemed so close, but still she felt the need to get closer. One of her hands found its way to Barriss’ side as their faces inched closer and closer until finally-

Ahsoka’s comm buzzed, jolting the two apart. 

Her eyes widened in panic. She had almost kissed Barriss, this time without any excuse for doing so. Before, she had Lux. But now, there was no one to blame but herself. Barriss would certainly find out her true feelings. “Oh my god, I’ve ruined our friendship,” Ahsoka panicked. She gave the other girl an apologetic look before running from the room. 

“Ahsoka wait!” Barriss yelled after her. 

She didn’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update. I know it kind of ends on a cliffhanger, but chapter four is already written and just needs a little tweaking before it's posted too.
> 
> Again, thanks to my pals luminoussbeings and dcrthkenobi for reading this for me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! As always, I can be found at ahsokaa.tumblr.com. Come talk to me if you'd like!


	4. In Which Things Get Even More Complicated

Ahsoka sat in the garden, attempting to meditate, but finding herself too preoccupied by her thoughts. She had been avoiding Barriss since the incident two days ago. She knew the other girl had been looking for her, but she wasn’t ready to talk about what happened between them.

Unfortunately, Lux seemed to have noticed the other girl’s absence immediately, despite her insistence that things were fine between the two of them. Lux hadn’t believed her, however, and had been following her around ever since. Currently, he sat in the garden pretending to read a holobook, but Ahsoka could sense him staring at her when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. “Why can’t he take a hint?” Ahsoka wondered. “He really is as dumb as he looks.” She did, however, feel a small amount of satisfaction seeing the bruising her punch had left on his face.

Ahsoka inhaled deeply, trying to regain her focus. She closed her eyes, but it did little to ease her mind. Meditating was never one of her strengths, but it was made worse by her present circumstances. She had never been more ready for a mission to be over.

Her eyes opened slightly, then popped open when she noticed Barriss entering the garden. She quickly stood up and made toward the nearest corridor. In her haste, her cloak and comm link were left behind, its faint buzzing unnoticed. 

As she picked up speed, she could hear Barriss behind her, calling out.

“Ahsoka, we need to talk about what happened.”

Ahsoka turned around to face her friend. “No we don’t. Things are fine. I’m fine!” 

“You’re clearly not.”

“Nothing happened, okay?” She froze suddenly when, from behind them, the sound of footsteps grew louder.

“Oh god, That’s Lux,” Ahsoka moaned. “He must have followed us from the garden.” 

Immediately Barriss knew what Ahsoka was thinking, but she remained quiet. Barriss was certain she still felt awkward, despite her insistence that everything was fine. She took a deep breath and looked at Ahsoka.

“Well, are you going to kiss me or not?” 

Ahsoka didn’t need to be asked twice and Barriss let out a small yelp as the other girl pushed her up against the nearest wall. Her hands grabbed either side of Barriss’ face as she leaned in to capture the other girl’s lips with her own. Unlike their last kiss, Ahsoka didn’t hesitate to deepen it immediately, prying open Barriss’ lips with her tongue. Barriss’ hands made their way to Ahsoka’s hips as she pulled herself even closer to the other girl. Ahsoka moved her hands to cup Barriss’ breasts, causing Barriss to moan into her mouth. All of the sudden, they heard a voice behind them.

A voice that didn’t belong to Lux.

“Um, Snips?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER. Hoping to have chapter five up soon.
> 
> Thanks again to my pal dcrthkenobi for reading over this.
> 
> Come talk to me at ahsokaa.tumblr.com.


	5. In Which Anakin is in the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

Anakin let out a string of expletives as he hung up his comm link, throwing it down with more force than necessary. He always hated updating the council, especially without Obi Wan. Without the older man beside him, it was a lot harder to suppress the urge to tell Yoda to go fuck himself.

He sighed and picked up his comm link again, this time looking for Ahsoka’s name. His padawan had been acting strange lately so he’d been trying to give her space to work things out on her own. But it had been days and she hadn’t so much as answered her comm, so he realized it was probably time to go looking for her. 

He made his way toward the garden in hopes he’d find her there. Instead, the space was empty aside from Lux Bonteri.

“Hey Lux,” he called out, “have you seen Ahsoka lately?”

“She went that way,” he pointed a finger. “With Barriss,” he added, his tone implying something Anakin didn’t quite understand.

He nodded and started toward the hallway the young boy had gestured to. Already he could sense his padawan's presence, getting closer and closer as he continued down the hall. That’s when he spotted her.

Ahsoka had her back turned to him, but he could still clearly see what she was doing. He felt frozen in place at the sight in front of him. The two were pressed close together, the space between them practically nonexistent. Ahsoka’s hands moved to cup Barriss’ boobs, snapping Anakin out of his daze. He called out to her hesitantly, causing the two girls to break apart, distancing themselves as much as possible. Ahsoka looked at him, red-faced and wide-eyed. 

He stepped toward the girls and looked over at his padawan. “Ahsoka, come with me.”

He turned his gaze toward Barriss, who refused to make eye contact with him. He could sense how nervous she was and felt a surge of pity. “Barriss, there’s no need to mention this to Master Luminara, right?”

Her head shot up in surprise. “I- Of course, Master Skywalker. Thank you.”

He gave her a small smile before turning back to Ahsoka. “Let’s go.”

_____________________________

Ahsoka gazed around the room nervously, eyes finally landing on her own feet. She had done it this time. Anakin had always been lenient with her before, but she was sure her luck was up. This was a major offense, surely even her master knew that. Ahsoka inhaled deeply, bracing herself for the inevitable lecture.

Instead, Anakin doubled over laughing. “Didn’t think you had it in you, Snips.”

“I- what?” 

“I mean, I knew about your crush on Barriss obviously, but I never thought you’d actually do anything about it.”

“I don’t have a- It wasn’t what it looked like-”

Anakin gave her a skeptical look, folding his arms across his chest. “Sure it wasn’t. Care to explain why I just walked in on the two of you making out then?”

Ahsoka sighed heavily before conveying the story to her master. She told him how Lux had been following her around. How she’d asked Barriss to pretend to date her in an attempt to discourage his advances. And how they’d only been kissing because she thought it was Lux walking down that hallway.

Anakin shook his head. “I don’t buy it.”

“But it’s the truth!”

“I believe your story, Snips. What I don’t believe is the only reason you kissed Barriss was because of Lux.”

Ahsoka threw her hands in the air. “Okay so maybe I like her a little. What does it matter? It’s against the code anyway.”

“Only if you get caught.”

Ahsoka laughed slightly. “You really are the worst master ever.”

“I know.” He gave her a small smile. “But I just want you to be happy. And if Barriss does that for you, then I think you should go for it.”

“But what if she doesn’t like me back? What if risk everything and she ends up hating me? I don’t want to lose her.” Ahsoka sank further into her seat, a look of worry etched on her face. Anakin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“And what if she does? Maybe she likes you too and she’ll make you happier than you ever thought possible. You’ll dream of the moments you spend together and wonder how you ever lived without her.” Anakin had a faraway look in his eyes and Ahsoka wondered if he was still talking about Barriss. “Besides, do you really want to look back on this someday and wonder what could have been?”

Ahsoka shot forward, capturing the older Jedi in a hug. Anakin smiled again, wrapping his arms around his padawan. 

“Thanks, Skyguy.”

“You’re welcome Snips. Now go get her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the delay but I wanted to make sure this chapter was good enough after that ending. I'm going to try and wrap this up soon so the next chapter might be the last. 
> 
> Thanks to landocalrissian for reading this for me!


End file.
